1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reception method for an online print ordering system, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for an online print ordering system, which are capable of automatically performing a process of automatically examining whether print information, submitted over the Internet, is defective, converting the print information into data in the state in which the composition work of arranging the data on an imposition plate can be performed, and storing the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A print ordering system, proposed by the present applicant in the preceding Korean Patent No. 607845, includes a web server for connecting to customers' computers over the Internet and receiving order information; a reception computer for receiving the order information from the web server, opening each image file included in the order information, examining the image file for defects, and correcting the image file; an item-based server for, if there is no defect in the image file when the reception computer examines the corrected image file, converting a plurality of image entities, included in the image file, into composition files and then storing the composition files; and an application server for providing the order information of the web server to the reception computer, performing the composition work of arranging the composition files, stored in the item-based server, on an imposition plate, and, if there is information about the completion of composition, completing the imposition plate, and assigning an imposition plate file name corresponding to a lot number and, simultaneously, providing work instruction information to computers for respective work parts.
Since, in the above-described print ordering system, a process of storing image files for respective items according to the type of print and converting print entities, included in each image file, into composition files is performed, order information related to the case in which a customer includes various types of print entities in a single image file and places an order using the image file is classified as defective order information.
In this case, there is a problem in that the operator of the reception computer must select the defective order information, open the image file, check the sizes of the entities, and create new image files for respective print items. This problem, which occurs frequently in the reception process, acts as a primary factor that deteriorates the efficiency of the print ordering system.
In order to solve the problem, when an order related to the case in which a customer provides various types of print entities in a single image file is processed as an erroneous order, the customer suffers inconvenience in that he or she must correct the image file so that the same type of print entities are included in each image file and then place a new order through the print ordering system, or otherwise contacts another printing company.